Episode 594
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 668 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Luffy - One Piece Logo | rating = 6.5 | rank = 6 }} "Formed! The Luffy-Law Pirate Alliance!" is the 594th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy and Law agree on an alliance; the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates disapprove while Nico Robin approves, even if she warns Luffy about a possible betrayal in a pirate alliance. Law switches Nami, Franky and Chopper's bodies again. Nami ends up in Sanji's body because Sanji is far away with Zoro and Brook. Law tells them that they can not go back once things start moving, for example capturing Caesar Clown who has the Logia type Gasu Gasu no Mi. He warns them that he is highly dangerous and therefore they need Haki users to beat him. Luffy says that the Haki users are him, Law, Zoro and Sanji. The marines are continuing their fight against Caesar's men. The three centaurs open the door and see a big slop of slime that seeps out poison gas, most of them die and two survive so they run as it chases them. Caesar calls the pet slime monster Smiley and says that the Straw Hats and the G-5 marines are being used as test subjects for it. Long Summary The episode begins with Law explaining his proposal of an alliance to Luffy and Nami. Law has found a way to take down one of the Yonko. Nami disagrees with the idea of forming an alliance with Law and tries to convince Luffy not to agree but Luffy asks Law which one of the Yonko he is talking about. Law answers his question but it was drowned out by the wind. Luffy agrees to his proposal and Nami is shocked. Back at the Straw Hat Pirates camp. Usopp and Chopper are shocked with the news of forming an alliance with the Heart Pirates. Usopp yelling at Luffy for returning with an eccentric idea. Nami pointing out that everyone disagrees with the idea. Law asks Chopper to treat Franky (in Chopper's body) and Chopper is surprise to see how badly hurt his body was and instantly tries to bandage it up. Robin agrees to go along with Luffy's decision but also informs him that alliances are often marked by betrayal and that its dangerous for him since he is so trusting. Luffy asks Law if he was planning on betraying them. Law answers no and Luffy smiles without a doubt. Usopp yells at him for not having any doubts. Luffy then says that Law is a good man and that even if he wasn't he had a crew that has been training for 2 years. Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Franky we're all flattered by how much their captain believes in them. Law then switch Franky, Chopper and Nami with Franky and Chopper turns back to themselves but since Nami's body isn't around she had no choice but to take Sanji's body. Nami asks Law if he could do something and explains that he could do nothing without her body here. Law tells them that the children are drugged, to which Chopper replies that he already knows. Chopper expresses his desire to send the children home and for them to recover. Law says that turning people into giants was a project by the World Government, presumably for military purposes. Caesar had wanted to achieve it first, aiming to outsmart both Vegapunk and the World Government. Law questions if Nami really wants to help them and she replies in the positive, thinking of the time when the children had asked for her help with tears in their eyes. She firmly states that she will not leave the island unless she knows for certain that the children are safe. Law asks if she will be willing to stay on the island alone. However, Luffy says that he will not leave his friends behind and that Chopper's and Nami's wish is his as well. He informs Law that Sanji wanted to help the samurai and that if he wanted to team up, he will have to help them. Usopp sighs and explains to Law that Luffy's idea of an alliance is different from that of Law's. Law splits the tasks, telling Luffy to take care of the samurai while he researches on the drug, requesting for the Straw Hat Pirate's doctor. Chopper is tied onto Law's head as he cannot move, prompting everyone to laugh at the scene. At the burning lands, the centaurs are unlocking the huge door. They walk in and encounter a massive shape, but they cannot tell what it is due to the darkness. A centaur steps closer but clutches at his throat and falls. Gases are release in streams around the shape. Chopper is lying down and Law wounds a rope around his sword. The end of the rope is tied to Chopper, which is how Law is going to carry him. Law warns them that Caesar is going to get rid of almost everyone on the island and reclaim the children as he cannot risk the government finding out about the island, which is his perfect hiding spot. He informs them that Caesar has a 300 million bounty and owns weapons of mass destruction. People who cannot utilize Haki should avoid him. Luffy says that there are only four Haki users: Law, Zoro, Sanji and himself. Law answers Luffy's question and confirms that their objective is to kidnap Caesar. However, the Straw Hat Pirates are puzzled at the reason behind this. Law does not explain, saying that there is no point in telling them when Caesar has not been kidnapped and asks them to focus because it will not be an easy task. He further warns them that when Caesar is captured, the ball will start rolling and there will be no turning back, giving them the final chance to reconsider their decision. However, Luffy says that it is fine. At the fight between the Marines and the centaurs, Tashigi has identified some of them as former prisoners. Smoker is confused and wonders why four years ago, the government had said that there were no survivors. The Den Den Mushi is ringing but Caesar refuses to answer it, having already predicted the nature of the call. True to his words, the centaur at the burning land is trying to contact Caesar. Something has flown out of the door that was opened and had killed all except two of the centaurs, who are now running. However there is no escape from the slimy like substance flows throughout the land, leaving a wake of destruction behind. It releases a cloud of gas that engulfs the centaurs and they slowly choke and faint. Caesar explains to his subordinate about his pet, saying that it is a very rare type of slime-like creature. He names it Smiley and states that no one will be able to leave the island. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Smiley debuts. *The simulcast uses We Go! as the opening due to licensing issues. *The following are added in the anime: **Law handing Franky (in Chopper's body) to Chopper (in Sanji's body). **While Usopp was explaining to Law about Luffy's idea of an alliance, Luffy flicks a booger which lands on Chopper. **Centaurs opening the door to Smiley's chamber. **Smoker (in Tashigi's body) is shown attacking more centaurs in the anime than in the manga. *When Luffy reminded his crew of their two-year training, their happy reactions are shown onscreen. In the manga, their reactions were only indicated through speech bubbles. *The scene with Smiley chasing the two centaurs is extended. *There is a mistake in this episode: Smiley makes contact with fire but it never exploded. Site Navigation